Akashi Seijuurou
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: [For RNA Challenge]Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dimana seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa mendengar, berbicara, bahkan melihat. Awalnya ia putus asa, tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata di masa mendatang ia menjadi orang yang paling sukses di dunia./Warning Inside!/Happy Reading minna


"_**Akashi Seijuurou"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**[For RNA Challenge]Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dimana seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa mendengar, berbicara, bahkan melihat. Awalnya ia putus asa, tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata di masa mendatang ia menjadi orang yang paling sukses di dunia.**

**.**

_**Inspired by Hellen Adams Keller (1880-1968)**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga yang biasa. Kedua orang tuanya sangat senang sekali begitu Seijuurou lahir ke dunia. Beberapa undangan juga pesta meriah disambut dengan riang oleh para tamu undangan serta kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, bagi kedua orang tuanya Seijuurou merupakan harta yang paling berharga melebihi apapun.

Karena kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, maka segala kebutuhan Seijuurou selalu terpenuhi. Mulai dari popok, susu, mainan, baju, dan lain-lain. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa anaknya. Maka dari itu, kedua orang tuanya sangat _over_ protektif kepada Seijuurou.

Suatu hari, sebuah musibah melanda kehangatan keluarga kecil ini. Mereka berharap bahwa ini adalah suatu mimpi buruk, mengapa? Karena Seijuurou kecil yang masih berumur Sembilan belas bulan ini terserang demam yang sangat tinggi. Padahal, mereka sudah memberi Seijuurou obat penurun panas tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Ibu Seijuurou pun langsung menangis begitu anaknya tidak sembuh dari penyakitnya, ayah Seijuurou hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya yang begitu sakit juga sedih melihat anaknya tidak sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Akhirnya, mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Demam tinggi yang di derita oleh Seijuurou akhirnya merenggut penglihatan, pendengaran, juga kemampuan berbicaranya. Seketika itu juga, ibu Seijuurou langsung menangis dengan histeris. Ia tidak terima puteranya akan seperti ini. Orang tua mana sih yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya memliki kekurangan seperti ini? Pasti semua orang tua akan sedih bahkan ada yang tidak rela melihat anaknya cacat seperti itu.

Seijuurou kecil mulai bertumbuh besar menjadi seorang bocah yang tampan dan terlihat berwibawa sekali. Tubuh mungil yang tegap menambah kesan maskulin untuk bocah berumur enam tahun ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, ternyata Seijuurou tidak bisa menerima kekurangannya. Seijuurou kecil lebih sering marah, kesal, bahkan mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri karena kekurangannya sendiri. Orang tuanya hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada melihat tingkah laku putera semata wayangnya itu. Akhirnya, suatu hari ibunya membawa seorang teman untuk Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun perkenalkan ini temanmu Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar ibu Seijuurou dengan lembut sembari mengelus kedua pucuk surai berbeda warna itu. Tetsuya hanya bisa memandang Seijuurou dengan datar dan Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat bahkan mendengar apa yang ibunya bicarakan itu. Tiba-tiba suatu sentuhan hangat menyentuh kulit putih mulus Seijuurou. Ternyata, Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Seijuurou.

"Kalian berdua bermainlah diluar ya," ujar ibu Seijuurou yang langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam dapur. Tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuya mulai menarik halus lengan Seijuurou dan membawa keduanya menuju halaman belakang rumah Akashi.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun duduk di atas rumput segar. Tetsuya mulai memandang Seijuurou yang selalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Perlahan Tetsuya mulai mendekat ke arah Seijuurou, sedangkan si empu merasakan bahwa seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Akashi-kun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tetsuya sayang kau harusnya tahu bahwa Seijuurou tidak bisa mendengar.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Akhirnya, Tetsuya kecil mulai memegang telapak tangan Seijuurou dan ia mengarahkannya tepat di bibir mungilnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menempelkan telapak tangan Seijuurou di belahan bibir mungilnya.

"A-k-a-s-h-i-k-u-n," eja Tetsuya dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian, alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah. Sepertinya ia mulai tahu apa yang dibicarakan Tetsuya, tunggu? Tahu? Seijuurou mulai menyuruh Tetsuya mengulang perkataannya dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Maklum saja, sedari kecil ia tidak diajarkan _alphabet_ oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tetsuya mengerti dengan maksud Seijuurou, lalu ia mulai kembali mengulang kalimat 'Akashi-kun'. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, senyuman ceria terlukis di paras imut milik Akashi Seijuurou. Ia begitu senang bisa mengetahui suatu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik Tetsuya. Seijuurou mulai menyuruh Tetsuya untuk mengulangnya kembali dan dengan senang hati Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimat itu kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, ibu Seijuurou keluar dari dapur menuju halaman belakang sembari membawa nampan berisi cemilan serta dua gelas minuman. Waktu berjalan ia menyaksikan puteranya begitu senang bermain dengan teman barunya. Lalu, ibu Seijuurou mulai duduk sambil menaruh sepiring cemilan serta dua gelas minuman di atas rumput segar itu.

Ibu Seijuurou mulai memperhatikan putera serta teman barunya, tak lama kemudian ia baru menyadari satu hal. Ia senang bisa membaca kalimat melalui pergerakkan dari mulut Tetsuya.

Tidak terasa senja mulai mewarnai langit, sudah saatnya Tetsuya kecil kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ibu Seijuurou mulai mengajaknya berbincang di ruang tamu kebetulan Seijuurou tengah mandi.

"Tetsu-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya ibu Seijuurou dengan ramah.

"Boleh kok tante," jawab Tetsuya dengan nada anak kecil juga polos.

"Tante ingin meminta Tetsu-kun untuk mengajari Sei-kun, apakah Tetsu-kun mau?" pertanyaan itu membuat otak kecil Tetsuya menjadi bingung. Mengajari? Memangnya mengajari apa? Pikiran Tetsuya dipenuhi oleh kalimat pertanyaan itu.

"Mengajari? Memangnya Tetsuya akan mengajari Akashi-kun apa?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ibu Seijuurou tak kuasa untuk tak menahan tawanya.

"Begini, sepertinya Sei-kun senang akan kehadiran Tetsu-kun apalagi waktu ia meraba bibirmu saat kau melontarkan suatu kalimat menggunakan telapak tangannya. Jadi sepertinya dengan cara ini Sei-kun akan mengetahui apa yang manusia ucapkan."

"Baiklah aku akan mengajari Akashi-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Yakin nih?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Tetsuya dengan mantap dan sukses membuat ibu Seijuurou tertawa renyah. Setelah itu, Tetsuya pamit untuk pulang dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dari ibu Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Bulan demi bulan. Akhirnya, Seijuurou bisa menguasai _alphabet_ dengan cara membaca pergerakan mulut seseorang. Di samping itu, ia sudah bisa menguasai beberapa bahasa asing seperti Bahasa Perancis, German, Inggris, serta Belanda. Ia juga sudah bisa menulis menggunakan pulpen di atas secarik kertas, bahkan ia juga bisa mengetik di atas _keyboard_ komputer. Itu semua berkat ketekunannya serta kegigihannya untuk bisa maju dan jangan lupa dengan semangat juga dorongan dari Tetsuya.

Dengan semua bekal yang dimilikinya, akhirnya ia bisa lulus dari hasil tes seleksi masuk ke suatu sekolah menengah pertama yang terkenal. Yaitu Teikou Chugakkou. Betapa senangnya hati Seijuurou juga kedua orang tuanya begitu mendengar hasil pengumuman itu. Tak lupa juga, Kuroko Tetsuya pun lulus tes dan masuk ke Teikou Chugakkou.

Keduanya pun mulai menjalani hari-hari di sekolahnya. Tapi ada satu momen spesial dari dua sejoli ini. Tunggu spesial? Saat itu, keduanya tengah berada di atap sekolah. Terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Tetsuya. Keduanya tengah menikmati angin semilir musim panas.

"Akashi-kun angin musim panas memang menyejukkan hati ya," ujar Tetsuya yang langsung diraba oleh telapak tangan si empu. Seijuurou mengerti lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil suatu notes kecil dan pulpen kecil yang tertera di dalam notes itu. Ia pun mulai menulis suatu kalimat setelah itu memberikannya kepada Tetsuya.

'_Kau benar Tetsuya, angin musim panas memang selalu membuat hati menjadi lega.'_

Melihat itu, Tetsuya tersenyum lembut ke arah Seijuurou yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh sang empu.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

'_Boleh saja, katakan.'_

Tetsuya mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Lalu dengan segenap keberanian ia mulai mengungkapkan kalimat itu yang sedari dulu sudah ia simpan.

"Bolehkah aku…melihat kedua mata Akashi-kun terbuka?" tanya Tetsuya dengan hati-hati. Seijuurou pun bungkam saat itu juga, lalu ia mulai menghela napas dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya.

'_Percuma Tetsuya, sekalipun aku membuka serta menutup mataku. Hanya ada kegelapan yang selalu menyelimutiku.'_

"Tapi Akashi-kun pasti akan penasaran bukan dengan iris apa yang mewarnai kedua mata mu?"

'_Tentu saja.'_

"Nah kalau begitu, bukalah biar aku bisa melihat kedua irismu. Aku yakin pasti bagus dan indah."

'_Baiklah.'_

Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sukses membuat kedua iris _baby blue_ Tetsuya membulat sempurna. Mengapa? Karena apa yang Tetsuya lihat merupakan suatu keindahan di matanya sendiri. Iris heterokrom merah darah serta emas menghiasi kedua mata Seijuurou. Sangat indah sekali tapi sayang kedua mata itu tidak memantulkan bayangan melainkan tatapan kosong.

"Akashi-kun kau harus tahu bahwa kedua irismu sangat indah sekali untuk dipandang."

'_Benarkah itu? Memangnya warna apa yang menghiasi kedua mataku?'_

"Iris dwiwarna yang satu berwarna merah darah dan yang satu berwarna emas."

'_Benarkah?'_

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku berbohong."

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Setelah itu ia menatap Tetsuya, yang ditatap malah gugup sendiri. Pasalnya Seijuurou menatap dirinya dengan mata yang terbuka bukan mata yang tertutup lagi. Lalu, senyuman tulus serta hangat tersungging di paras tampan milik Seijuurou. Sungguh, melihat itu membuat jantung Tetsuya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia sangat gugup sekali terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang sudah berkeringat.

'_Tetsuya.'_

"Ya Akashi-kun?"

'_Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudha lama ingin bilang ini.'_

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Akashi-kun sampaikan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mulai memegang dagu Tetsuya dan menengadahkannya agar bisa melihat dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai menggumamkan suatu kalimat dan sukses membuat Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya.

_**CUP!**_

Seijuurou mulai membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak lama dan berlangsung singkat padat tapi bisa menyalurkan kehangatan dari satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai memutuskan ciuamn itu dan mulai meraba-raba wajah Tetsuya. Ia pun mulai menggumamkan suatu kalimat lagi.

Melihat itu, Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan dan langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Seijuurou. Sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Bagi mereka ini adalah suatu momen spesial yang sangat berarti di kehidupan mereka berdua.

'_Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu. Sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah milikku, Akashi Seijuurou seutuhnya.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, keduanya lulus dengan hasil yang baik tapi meskipun seperti itu nilai Seijuurou lebih unggul dari Tetsuya meski berbeda sedikit. Seijuurou mulai melanjutkan bidang studinya ke salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo jurusan fikom, sedangkan Tetsuya mulai melanjutkan studinya di bidang kesenian.

Seijuurou begitu menekuni bidang studi yang diminatinya. Terlihat dari dirinya yang belajar dengan giat serta gigih dalam ambisinya untuk mendapat beasiswa. Tentu saja, beasiswa tidak dengan mudahnya di dapat oleh ribuan bahkan miliun mahasiswa yang berlomba-lomba mengumpulkan prestasi demi selembar kertas itu.

Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak kalah dengan Seijuurou. Ia begitu menekuni bidang studi yang diminatinya. Mulai dari melukis, menggambar, serta berbagai kreasi seni yang dibuat oleh kedua tangannya ia kuasai sendiri. Sebab, Tetsuya ingin sekali menjadi seorang seniman di masa mendatang. Dan jangan lupakan pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun ini juga ingin menjadi seorang komikus. Ya bisa dibilang Tetsuya adalah seorang _Otaku_ dan _Mangaka Doujinshi_. Maksud dari doujin disini adalah menggambar suatu anime yang hampir serupa dengan aslinya.

Suatu hari, keduanya tengah berada di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura di halaman belakang kampus. Terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Tetsuya, itu terjadi ketika suara dengkuran halus lolos dari tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Tetsuya tengah membelai surai _scarlet _itu dengan penuh sayang sembari membaca sebuah novel. Keduanya terlihat tenang dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai-sampai datanglah segerombol mahasiswa menghampiri mereka berdua. Terlihat dari beberapa mahasiswa itu membawa tongkat pemukul bisbol, melihat itu Tetsuya langsung memeluk tubuh Seijuurou menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Tetsuya dengan dingin. Mendengar itu, semua mahasiswa itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak yang sukses membuat perempatan di kening Tetsuya.

"Pfftt! Hei kau! Kau pasti kekasih dari bocah cacat itu kan?" tanya salah satu mahasiswa dengan tampang menyebalkan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Haizaki Shougo.

"Sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tentu saja ada."

"Jika kalian kesini hanya untuk mengolok-olok Akashi-kun lebih baik kalian pergi dasar sampah."

Mendengar itu, Haizaki berkedut kesal dan dengan sekali gerakan ia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya. Karena perlakuan yang terlalu cepat membuat Seijuurou pun bangun dari tidurnya itu. Ia mulai mencari-cari Tetsuya tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

"Wah wah wah sepertinya kekasihmu itu mencarimu~," ledek Haizaki.

"Hen…tikan….Haizak-kun ini tidak lucu!"

Haizaki tidak menggubris perkataan Tetsuya melinkan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera menyiksa Seijuurou. Mendengar hal itu, Tetsuya langsung panik dan hendak memberontak sebelum Haizaki menyegel lehernya menggunakan lengannya dan membuat Tetsuya bisa melihat kekasihnya kini tengah berjalan sembari meraba-raba sekitar untuk mencari dirinya.

"Lari Akashi-kun! Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriak Tetsuya yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh si empu.

_**BRUAK!**_

Satu pukulan pun di dapati Seijuurou di punggungnya, karena pukulan itu Seijuurou langsung tumbang seketika. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak karena sakit juga nyeri yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun lari!"

_**BRUAK!**_

Satu pukulan di dapati Seijuurou lagi tapi ini bukan lagi di punggungnya melainkan di bagian kepalanya.

_**BRUAK!**_

Satu pukulan lagi di bagian kedua lengannya dan seterusnya. Anak buah Haizaki tak henti-hentinya memukul serta menyiksa Seijuurou. Sesekali, mereka menampar serta menginjak kepala Seijuurou menggunakan kaki mereka. Tubuh serta wajah Seijuurou sudah babak belur.

"Akashi-kun! Hentikan Haizaki-kun ini tidak lucu!"

"Bwahahahaha tentu saja ini lucu! Pacarmu itu tidak ada gunanya, kau bisa lihat? Pacarmu itu tidak berdaya sama sekali bahkan untuk menghindari pukulan saja ia menghindar dengan susah payah."

"Hentikan Haizaki-kun kumohon jangan siksa Akashi-kun," gumam Tetsuya dengan lirih dan tanpa disadari kristal bening meluncur membasahi pipi putih pucat Tetsuya.

Sudah bosan melihat Seijuurou yang tersiksa akhirnya Haizaki menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Setelah itu, ia mendorong Tetsuya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah kata maaf pun yang keluar dari bibir Haizaki. Kini, Seijuurou sudah babak belur sekali. Terlihat dari beberapa darah juga memar di bagian tubuh serta wajahnya. Melihat itu, Tetsuya langsung mendekap Seijuurou ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah begitu melihat bekas memar serta bercak darah di bagian tubuh serta wajah Seijuurou, lalu tak lama kemudian Tetsuya kembali menangis.

'_Akashi-kun kau harus kuat ya. Ayo jangan menyerah hanya karena kekuranganmu!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh tiga tahun bagi Seijuurou serta Tetsuya untuk lulus dari universitas itu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mereka menuntut ilmu cita-cita mereka sudah berada di depan mata sekarang. Saat kelulusan, Seijuurou mendapat beberapa medali serta piagam penghargaan yang akan di sahkan oleh Presiden Jepang saat ini. Betapa bangganya dirinya juga kedua orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa putera tunggalnya yang cacat fisik meraih gelar sebagai _'Mahasiswa Terbaik se-Jepang'_ tahun ini. Tetsuya juga bangga kepada kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan. Kekasihnya yang cacat fisik bisa meraih beberapa prestasi di masa depannya. Sungguh, Tetsuya salut dengan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mulai dipanggil di salah satu organisasi dunia dalam Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai PBB menjadi salah satu duta _Unicef_. Awalnya Seijuurou ragu tapi berkat dukungan kekasihnya akhirnya ia menyetujui lamaran kerja tersebut.

'Akashi-kun harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain,' dan kalimat itu membuat Seijuurou paham dengan jalan pikiran kekasih biru mudanya.

Seijuurou mulai berkunjung ke salah satu negara di Afrika yang terkenal akan kemiskinan antara lain adalah Tanzania. Negara Tanzania terletak di Afrika Timur yang berdekatan dengan Kongo ( ). Seijuurou tidak sendiri ia ditemani oleh Tetsuya kekasihnya yang selalu setia dengannya. Begitu sampai di negara tersebut Tetsuya tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan tangisnya. Mengapa?

Hatinya sungguh sedih begitu melihat anak-anak yang tinggal di Negara Tanzania begitu kurus sekali. Ada beberapa anak yang terkena busung lapar. Ada juga beberapa anak yang terkena muntaber dan karena tidak terselamatkan akhirnya mereka semua merenggang nyawanya. Ada beberapa anak yang meninggal dimakan oleh gagak karena jauhnya jarak dari rumah mereka ke sumber air dan juga panas yang snagat menyengat. Menyebabkan dehidrasi yang tinggi sekali.

Setelah itu, keduanya mulai mengunjungi panti asuhan yang terletak di tengah kota. Begitu sampai Tetsuya langsung disambut oleh beberapa anak dengan bahagia. Tetsuya sendiri tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk anak-anak itu, dikarenakan Tetsuya memang menyukai anak kecil. Tetsuya langsung ikut bergabung bermain bersama mereka tak lupa Seijuurou juga ikut bermain bersama mereka semua.

Setelah bermain, sudah saatnya bagi anak-anak panti untuk tidur siang dan waktu itu digunakan oleh mereka untuk berpamitan. Sesampainya di mobil, Tetsuya menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun."

'_Ya Tetsuya?'_

"Aku ingin suatu hari nanti kita menikah dan memiliki anak."

'_Tetsuya ingin segera menikah dengaku?'_

"Ten-tentu saja Akashi-kun, aku ingin cepat-cepat membangun sebuah keluarga kecil."

'_Pfftt~ Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menuruti kemauanmu.'_

"Eh? Ja-jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputu—"

'_Tetsuya aku ini mutlak.'_

"Hmm baiklah Aka—"

'_Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku.'_

"Baiklah Seijuurou-kun."

Dan akhir dari percakapan mereka digantikan oleh ciuman hangat dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Seijuurou sudah sangat sukses sekali. Ia mulai menerbitkan beberapa novel karangannya di antara lain berjudul _'Story Of My Life' _dan _'Aitakatta'_. Selain novel, Seijuurou juga membuat beberapa buku tentang anak-anak di dunia dikarenakan ia seorang duta _Unicef_,. Lalu, ia pun mulai menerbitkan buku-buku tentang inspirasi yang bisa memotivasi masyarakat dari kehidupannya. Bayangkan saja, meskipun ia mengalami cacat fisik tapi ia berhasil meraih beberapa gelar serta prestasi dalam hidupnya.

Tak kalah dengan Tetsuya, kini kekasihnya itu sudah sukses meraih gelar sebagai _'Seniman'_. Beberap karyanya di pajang di salah satu museum terkenal di berbagai dunia. Itu semua dimulai dari kegigihan serta kerja keras dari keduanya.

Kini, terlihat keduanya tengah berjalan berdua sembari bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan kota Kyoto. Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana hari yang paling mengenaskan di sejarah kehidupan mereka berdua.

Itu bermula di saat keduanya hendak menyebrang jalan. Tetsuya mulai berjalan dengan tenang sembari menggenggam jemari Seijuurou tetapi karena begitu banyak orang yang berdesak-desakkan akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja. Tetsuya terbawa ke tengah sedangkan Seijuurou panik karena kehilangan jejak Tetsuya.

Lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah bagi pejalan kaki.

"Akashi-kun kau dimana?"

Orang-orang sudah tidak ada yang berlalu lalang kembali.

"Akashi-kun?"

Beberapa kendaraan sudah menancapkan gas mereka.

"Aka—"

Suara Tetsuya tercekat begitu saja ketika ia melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga badannya kaku sekali. Iris _baby blue_ nya membulat sempurna. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Seijuurou kembali?

"Aka…shi…-kun?"

_**TIINN! TIINN! BRUAK!**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terpental sejauh lima puluh meter dan menabrak salah satu tiang listrik dipinggir jalan. Tunggu pemuda? Kalau begitu Tetsuya kemana? Ternyata Tetsuya sudah berada di pinggir jalan begitu truk itu hendak menabraknya. Sepertinya Tetsuya di dorong oleh seseorang, tetapi siapa?

Terdengar suara riuh serta jeritan dari warga sekitar yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sevara _live_. Rasa sakit juga nyeri masih melanda tubuh kecil itu, tapi apapun yang terjadi Tetsuya harus memastikan sesuatu. Ia pun dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi berdiri tegap, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang menjagal hati Tetsuya tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

Tetsuya mulai memasuki kerumunan itu dan kejadian itu pun dimulai. Jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Lututnya terasa lemas sekali. Kedua matanya sudah panas karena kristal bening yang sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"SEIJUUROU-KUN!" teriak Tetsuya yang langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Kini terlihat sudah darah yang mengucur dari kedua pelipis, mulut serta punggung Seijuurou. Begitu Tetsuya mendekap tubuhnya ia langsung meringis kesakitan sepertinya punggungnya retak karena hantaman antara punggung dengan tiang listrik.

"SEIJUUROU-KUN BERTAHANLAH! SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN _AMBULANCE_!"

Mendengar itu, salah satu warga langsung menelepon ambulance. Tetsuya pun menangis tersedu-sedu sembari mengusap serta merengkuh tubuh yang sudah sekarat itu. Terlihat juga dari gerakan napas tak teratur dari pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun kumohon….. hiks…. tetaplah hidup…. bersamaku," gumam Tetsuya dengan lirih.

Seijuurou bisa merasakan pergerakan bibir itu menggunakan telapak tangannya. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga ia mulai mengambil notes serta pulpen dari dalam mantelnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Tetsuya apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap hidup.'_

Melihat hal itu, Tetsuya langsung membulatkan kedua irisnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

"Kumohon….hiks….Siejuurou-kun harus tetap hidup…."

'_Aku ingin sekali Tetsuya tapi rasanya waktuku tinggal dikit lagi.'_

"Berhenti bercanda….Seijuurou-kun….hiks….itu tidak…lucu…."

'_Aku tidak bercanda Tetsuya ini kenyataan.'_

"Kumohon tetaplah disisiku!"

'_Tetsuya jaga dirimu ya jangan terlalu banyak minum vanilla shake.'_

"Seijuurou-kun!"

'_Terima kasih Tetsuya, kau sudah mengajarkanku apa arti hidup ini. Terima kasih sudah membimbingku sampai aku sukses seperti ini.'_

"Seijuurou-kun! Kumohon tetaplah hidup!"

'_Arigatou Tetsuya. Sayonara. Aishiteru yo Tetsuya.'_

Seketika itu juga, pulpen di tangan Seijuurou tergeletak begitu saja. Tubuhnya semakin mendingin dan tidak ada deru napas. Tidak ada nadi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tetsuya mulai merasakan sebagian tubuhnya hilang begitu saja. Kristal bening meluncur kembali. Bibir serta tubuhnya kembali bergetar dengan hebat.

"SEIJUUROU-KUN!" teriak Tetsuya yang makin merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya sembari berkali-kali meneriakkan namanya. Tetapi apa daya, si empu sudah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Akashi Seijuurou. Umur dua puluh lima tahun meregang nyawanya di rengkuhan kekasihnya dengan wajah yang bahagia serta senyuman tersungging di paras tampannya. Tetsuya tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kepergian Seijuurou. Kini, Tetsuya tengah berada di kamarnya sembari membaca sebuah novel yang agak tebal. Terlihat dari keseriusan di air mukanya. Ternyata, Tetsuya membaca sebuah novel karangan Seijuurou yang berjudul _'Story Of My Life'_.

Tetsuya mulai membaca dan ada beberapa adegan yang membuatnya _flashback_ kembali. Seperti, pertama kali dirinya mengajarkan Seijuurou tentang _alphabet_ dan mengajarkan Seijuurou berbagai hal. Tetsuya tertawa kecil begitu mendapati waktu dulu Seijuurou susah sekali untuk diajarkan sampai mengancam Tetsuya untuk bermusuhan. Sungguh masa kanak-kanak yang sangat berkesan sekali.

Kedua, ketika Seijuurou menyatakan cintanya kepada Tetsuya. Perut Tetsuya langsung geli seketika ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ketiga, ketika Seijuurou berjuang untuk meraih beasiswa dan gelar mahasiswa terbaik.

Ke empat, ketika Seijuurou dipanggil oleh PBB untuk menjadi Duta _Unicef_. Dan masih banyak lagi. Begitu banyak suka maupun duka yang sudah di jalani oleh Tetsuya bersama kekasihnya itu. Tetsuya mencintai Seijuurou dari lubuk hatinya terdalam bukan atas dasar rasa iba. Ia mencintai Seijuurou dengn tulus sekali. Ia tidak peduli dengan Seijuurou yang memiliki cacat fisik.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya mulai menangis dalam diam. Ia sangat bangga sekali dengan kegigihan Seijuurou yang tidak pernah patah semangat dalam mengejar cita-cita. Ia selalu menggunakan kekurangannya sebagai kelebihan yang ia punya. Dan berkat Tetsuya juga yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangati Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak pernah mengeluh untuk meraih cita-citanya dan itulah suatu hal unik yang Tetsuya suka dari dalam diri Seijuurou.

"Kau memang pemuda yang sangat hebat Seijuurou-kun. Aku sangat bangga sekali denganmu," gumamnya dengan lirih.

Inti dari cerita ini adalah selagi kau memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap tanpa cacat sekalipun buatlah suatu prestasi. Kisah Seijuurou ini bisa kita petik buah pesan moralnya. Ingat! Raihlah cita-citamu selagi kau bisa. Jangan menjadikan kekuranganmu sebagai salah satu beban hidupmu. Tapi jadikanlah itu sebagai kelebihanmu. Kau pasti bisa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**We could never learn to be brave and patient, if there were only joy in the world."~Hellen Adams Keller**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Sebenarnya kisah ini terinspirasi dari seorang wanita yang sangat luar biasa dan pantang menyerah yaitu Hellen Adams Keller. Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan dan maaf juga bila ada kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

**Review please?^^**_**  
**_


End file.
